


HEYAHAE

by XanderPoohsan



Category: BabyJ, OneIt
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Song Fiction, Sweet, Vanilla, implicit sex, songfict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderPoohsan/pseuds/XanderPoohsan
Summary: Songfict based on 'One – Heyahe'
Relationships: Park Jimin (15&) | Cho Seungyoun
Kudos: 1





	HEYAHAE

She is on top of him, with her hair down covering her face. He leans his head on the headboard, can't take his eyes from her. Her hand reaches the light switch beside her bed, try to turn off all the light. Before she could reach the switch, Seungyoun grabs her hand.

_“I want to see you. I want to remember everything clearly.”_

He looks at her with a seducing eye. Wanting more, demanding more, his hand proceeds to move her hair in to the back of her ears. Revealing her beautiful face, Jamie is blushing, and her face is as red as a tomato. Her silhouette is no joke, Seungyoun feels the room temperatures is getting warm.

When their eyes meet again, Seungyoun couldn't handle his feelings. His hand reaches her nape and pulls her closer as he kisses her lips. He deepens his kiss towards her, he bites her lips, asksing for permission. She opens her mouth slowly, he shoves his tongue in her mouth, and she knows what she's supposed to do, but still hesitates.

He unbuttoned her pajamas one by one. Leaning all her weight to his body and with trembleing hands, she tried to pull up his shirt. Seungyoun's hand grabs her jaw, and his grip tightened as she is suckling on his tongue. They parted as they are getting run off oxygen, breathing very quickly, agape as much as oxygen amount they need. Seungyoun continues to kiss her again, and small moans escape from her mouth as Seungyoun started to kiss her neck.

Seungyoun stops only to remove his shirt, and help Jamie removes her pajama. Jamie yelps as Seungyoun grabs her waist and throws her on the bed. Now Seungyoun is on top of her, his hands framing her, and now he's looking at her intensely. Jamie groans in protest.

 _“No, not like this! I should be on top of you!”_ she said as she tries to push Seungyoun away from her.

_“It doesn't matter who started all of this baby. You've awakened a sleeping wolf.”_

Seungyoun hand felt her breast through her lace bra, and Jamie can’t help the quiet moan that falls from her lips when he gives them a light squeezes. Seungyoun's hand grab Jamie's pajama short, pull it down with one quick motion. Jamie's quiver as a cold air hitting her bare skin. He cups Jamie's cheeks and kisses her all over again. Jamie's hand trails down his torso, stopping at his hip, trying to slide his pants down. Seungyoun helps Jamie's remove his remaining clothes.

Seungyoun stares at Jamie’s naked body, she looks so small and he's scared he will hurt and break her. She pulls him closer, places hundreds of burning kisses on his face and chest. And then she tries to straddle him, so she can sit above him, she fails because Seungyoun is more powerful.

She wriggling beneath him, gasping from all the kisses. Seungyoun parts their lips and looks Jamie at her eyes asking for permission. She nods as her answer. Seungyoun kisses Jamie in her forehead before guiding himself with his hand.

His head full of her and only her, his lips do nothing but to call out her name out aloud. As he continues to push himself he reaches up and strokes her cheek, watching as her eyes open and shows that they are shining with tears.

They both sweating and slippery, and he arches and pushes deeper than before. She cries his name, pulls him closer and he kisses her lips. In the end, he would have pulled out, but she holds him inside her, wraps her legs around him, pushes against him so hard that he felt that the two of them own the whole universe. As if, for one moment, they are the same person, giving and receiving, loving and caring.

The moon shines so bright outside and eventually they falls into deep sleep.

Its 4 AM, the sun is still hiding. Underneath the blanket, Jamie is snoring softly with her mouth half-close. There's an arm wrapping around her hips. She's moving a little bit because her neck started to hurt; this makes the blanket move and shows her bare shoulder. She's quivered as the cold air hitting her body, and soft groans escape from her mouth.

Jamie's face is now facing the person in front of her. He grabs the blanket and pulls it, so it covers Jamie's body now. She forces her eyes to look at the person in front of her. She sees Seungyoun and his sleepy face, wraping up his arm more tightly around Jamie's body, greedy to want the feel of warmth from her. She smiles and closes her eyes again. Seungyoun look at her sleeping face, Jamie's room is dim with yellow light, and it makes her face look so beautiful even with her messy hair. Seungyoun proceeds to stroke her face, and this makes Jamie open her eyes.

And there, Seungyoun looks at Jamie with his smirk plastered on his face. Seungyoun's mind is floating, remembering the night he spent with Jamie.


End file.
